nintendofandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Nintendo Entertainment System
Nintendo Entertainment System, ou apenas NES (no Brasil apelidado como Nintendinho), é o videogame de 3° geração lançado pela Nintendo, que vendeu cerca de 61 milhões de unidades. História Originalmente lançado no Japão em 1983 com o nome de Nintendo Family Computer, ou apenas Famicom, o sistema foi redesenhado e recebeu o novo nome para ser lançado no mercado americano em 1985. O NES/Famicom foi o videogame de maior sucesso comercial na sua época, ajudou a indústria de videogames a se recuperar da crise de 1983 e estabeleceu novos padrões que seriam seguidos pela indústria. Também foi o primeiro console a ser produzido por terceiros, o que ajudou a divulgar o sistema em todo o mundo. O NES também foi um dos primeiros consoles a se apoiar em jogos feitos por terceiros (não só pela própria fabricante). Seu código de modelo é NES-001 Vendas O NES encontra-se em 8º lugar na lista de consoles mais vendidos mundialmente, ficando atrás do Playstation 2 da Sony ,Playstation também da Sony, Nintendo DS, Game Boy, Wii, Game Boy Advance e PSP.Para dar continuidade ao sucesso dos seus jogos de arcade lançados no começo dos anos 80, a Nintendo planejava lançar seu próprio console. A ideia inicial era um sistema com processador de 16 bits e drive para disquetes, como essas especificações estavam fora da realidade da época, o projeto foi redesenhado e em 15 de Julho de 1983 a empresa lançou no Japão o Nintendo Family Computer. O Famicom, como ficou conhecido, era um console com processador de 8 bits e funcionava com cartuchos. Propositalmente o design do Famicom foi feito para que ele parecesse um brinquedo. Era claro, com duas cores (vermelho e branco) e apresentava controles totalmente diferentes dos padrões da época. O console possuia uma porta de expansão e muitos componentes seriam lançados para conectar à porta. Críticas Durante seu primeiro ano, o Famicom foi criticado por alguns erros de programação, o que fez a Nintendo executar um recall de todos os consoles vendidos e parar temporariamente a sua produção. Mais tarde, já com o problema solucionado, a Nintendo voltou a comercializar o Famicom, que se tornou o console mais vendido no Japão em 84. Negociações Encorajada com o sucesso do Famicom no Japão a Nintendo demonstrava grande interesse em lançar o sistema no mercado ocidental. A empresa tentou negociar com a Atari o lançamento de seu console no mercado norte-americano, sob o nome de "Nintendo Enhanced Video System", mas a Atari não demonstrou interesse, já que estava trabalhando no seu próprio console de 8-bit. A Nintendo resolveu então lançar o sistema sozinha e em Junho de 1985 apresentou na feira Consumer Electronics Show o Nintendo Entertainment System. O sistema foi totalmente redesenhado, apresentava um layout muito mais sério e moderno, e ao contrário do que era feito anteriormente a Nintendo apresentava o console como um centro de entretenimento para enfatizar o poder do sistema. Lançamento O NES foi lançado oficialmente nos EUA no dia 18 de Outubro de 1985 apenas em Nova York, para teste de aceitação do público. Foram disponibilizadas inicialmente 50.000 unidades que se esgotaram rapidamente, o que levou a Nintendo a lançar o console no resto do país em Fevereiro do ano seguinte. Mais tarde o console foi lançado oficialmente na Europa, Austrália e Brasil. O sistema, apesar da concorrência com o Sega Master System, manteve-se na liderança dos mercados japonês e americano durante uma década. Nos anos 90 devido a renovação tecnológica o sistema foi substituido por consoles mais modernos. A Nintendo norte-americana continuou dando suporte ao console até 1995 quando sua produção foi encerrada. No oriente, a Nintendo japonesa produziu uma nova versão do Famicom (chamada de Famicom AV) e manteve seu suporte de assistência técnica até outubro de 2003, quando oficialmente descontinuou o sistema por não haver mais peças de reposição. Isso deu ao sistema um tempo oficial de vida de 20 anos, o maior entre todos os consoles lançados até hoje . Jogos O NES se tornou um sistema extremamente difundido graças a jogos da Nintendo que lançaram franquias bem-sucedidas, como Mario, Metroid, Donkey Kong e Zelda. O console também teve grande colaboração de terceiros, com as japonesas Capcom, Konami e Square começando séries como Mega Man (Capcom), Castlevania e Contra (Konami) e Final Fantasy (Square) no console. A Nintendo também tinha um contrato de exclusividade com seus colaboradores (garantindo que as empresas só trabalhariam no NES). O jogo mais vendido é Super Mario Bros., com 40 milhões de cópias, mas acompanhando o console (às vezes num cartucho que incluía Duck Hunt). Super Mario Bros. 3 é o jogo separado mais vendido na história do console, com 17 milhões de cópias. Top 10 jogos mais vendidos # Super Mario Bros (40 milhões) # Super Mario Bros 3 (18 milhões) #Super Mario Bros 2 (10 milhões) #''The Legend of Zelda'' (6,51 milhões) #''Zelda II: The Adventure of Link'' (4.380.000 milhões) #''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (4.000.000 milhões) #''Dragon Warrior III'' (3.8 milhões no Japão) #Dragon Warrior IV (3.1 milhões no Japão) #Golf (2,46 milhões no Japão) #''Dragon Warrior II'' (2,4 milhões no Japão) Especificações Técnicas e Arquitetura Famicom/NES caixa O sistema de entretenimento Nintendo Famicom e ambos têm diferentes embalagens. As opções de cores e design em geral foram alteradas com base na região. O Famicom, a versão japonesa do console eo primeiro a ser lançado, era branco com segmentos vermelhos, indicando um aspecto importante do console. Quando o computador Robot Família (ROB em outro lugar) foi lançado no Japão em 26 de julho de 1985, a suas cores foram feitas para refletir os do console. O cartucho pode ser colocado no topo da consola. No lado esquerdo e direito do console eram titulares que se projetava para o interior, onde você pode colocar dois controladores Famicom quando o jogador não estava usando. Ao trazer o sistema para os Estados Unidos, a Nintendo mudou o design geral muito. Ele tinha muito mais caixa como a aparência e tinha cores diferentes. Em vez de branco e vermelho foram as cores cinza claro e um tom mais escuro de cinza. O texto, no entanto, como o logotipo e as palavras do poder e reset, estavam no vermelho. Na maior parte do lado direito uma tarja preta iria descer o console. Não há suporte para os controladores de NES como houve no Famicom originais. O controlador de si mesmos têm cores diferentes, bem como para refletir a do console, assim como o acessório ROB. A aba pode ser aberto até que o esporte o logotipo do console. Uma vez feito isso, o jogador pode inserir o seu cartucho.< O remodelado novo estilo Nintendo Entertainment System , conhecido comumente como o "carregador top", usa o mesmo esquema de cores básicas, embora haja algumas diferenças sutis. O interruptor de alimentação é colorida de um vermelho brilhante e desliza para o on e off posição, semelhante ao SNES, em vez do botão de origem. Além disso, não há nenhum LED indicador de energia na unidade. Como o Famicom original, ele usa um slot de cartuchos de carregamento superior. O NES foi redesenhado após o SNES (também carregamento superior), e de fato eles compartilham muitas das mesmas características de design. O novo estilo Nintendo Entertainment System é muito mais compacto do que o modelo original, medindo 6 "por 7" por 1,5 ". A racionalização do projeto e chipset no top loader tornou sem dúvida mais confiável do que os modelos originais de NES, embora haja Foi uma troca de conectividade e qualidade de imagem: o top loader oferecido apenas saídas de RF em vez da RF e RCA (mono) saídas oferecidas no original. Categoria:VideoGames Categoria:VideoGame Categoria:Consolas de Jogos Categoria:Nintendo Categoria:Consoles da Nintendo Categoria:Consoles